A display apparatus includes a display unit and a frame that covers side surfaces of the display unit. Brackets are fixed to the left and right side surfaces of the display unit with screws etc. The frame is fixed to the display unit by fixing the brackets to the frame with the screws.
Related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-191407 and 2009-237246.